1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an articulated-arm awning having a bracket and a mounting tube/hollow section which can be attached thereto and is intended for holding at least one bearing block for at least one articulated arm and means for mounting a fabric shaft.
2. Relevant Prior Art
Articulated-arm awnings which can be attached to wall brackets by means of fitting sections or holders are sufficiently well known. Thus, for example, DE 25 14 941 C3 describes an articulated-arm awning having a cantilever awning box which is attached to wall brackets via wall holders.
However, attempts have long been made to combine as many parts of the articulated-arm awning as possible into a unit.
Thus, for example, DE 37 08 155 C2 describes an articulated-arm awning having a central fixing section which serves for holding the bearings for the articulated arms and for holding all adjusting mechanisms.
On the other hand, the attachment of articulated-arm awnings to buildings still involves a considerable amount of work.